


Fool Me Once And Not Again

by Stormsong



Series: And Children's Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Background Destiel, Don't copy to another site, Eldritch Bunker - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sabriel Spring Bingo, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Something...odd..er... is going on in the bunker. The boys start to take notice on April 1st of all days.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: And Children's Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Fool Me Once And Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [SugarMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMoose/pseuds/SugarMoose)
> 
> This fic fills the Holidays square on my card. It was inspired by another piece I'm writing for the bingo...that also inspired a series of pieces that will have the other holidays. I've decide that those holiday fics will be posted as the holidays themselves roll around.

The first _real_ sign that something was...odd around the bunker _could_ have been the whoopee cushions. They were on every chair, stool, and piece of furniture that was likely to have been sat on. 

Or maybe the mayo that was actually marshmallow fluff when Dean went to make himself a sandwich.

Or the pastel pink hair dye that was in Sam’s shampoo bottle instead of his shampoo.

Sam yelled and blamed Dean, to which Dean pointed to the resident trickster, who, in turn, denied any knowledge of events.

On that day, April Fool’s day, no one thought the culprit wasn’t among the residents of the bunker. After all, the Winchesters themselves often pranked one another, and the trickster/archangel was known for pulling pranks on nearly any unsuspecting human…. Why look any further?

No harm, no foul. So the boys shrugged it off...mostly...and went on with their lives. Dean made a marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich instead of the ham sandwich he intended.

And Sam….

He went to his boyfriend to fix his hair.

“Aw, c’mon, Samshine! You look so good with….” Gabe couldn’t keep a straight face. “Pfft! Pastel pink hair!”

Sam just glared at the archangel.

“Aw! Don’t gimme that look, Sam!” Gabriel winced, then sighed. “At least it wasn’t the puppy dog eyes,” he muttered to himself. “Those are the _worst_!” 

When Gabe raised his hands and ran them through Sam’s hair the hunter became confused.

“I thought you were going to fix it?”

Gabe raised a brow. “I did. Check the mirror.”

Sam did and saw that his hair was back to its usual shade of brown. He sighed in relief. He hadn’t been bothered by the hair dye or the color choice. It was more that he couldn’t do his job with pink hair, or any ‘unnatural’ hair color for that matter. It would leave too much of an impression. It was already bad enough that people remembered Sam for his height.

“Thanks,” Sam told Gabe before he pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. “But why didn’t you snap your fingers?”

Gabe shrugged. “Eh, I just really wanted to run my fingers through your hair.”

For some reason that made Sam blush.

“Now come with me,” Gabe grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled the hunter towards their bedroom. “I want to do more to you than run my hands through your hair.”

They were followed out of the room by Dean calling suggestions. Mostly of the hair cutting kind.

What Sam didn’t hear, but the archangel did, was Cas making a few quiet suggestions of his own. Ones that had Dean gulping and blushing.

* * *

When Easter rolled around several days later…. Well, that’s an entirely different story. One worth reading on its own. To say the least: the residence of the bunker had a different surprise in store for them, and started to piece together some of the puzzle.

* * *

By the time Independence Day came and went, all four occupants of the bunker had solved the puzzle. That, too, is a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> The Easter fic will be posted on Easter Day (April 12, 2020)


End file.
